bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Plot (Carolina): What do you mean he's run off!? Carolina is standing in front of the Director along with Wash, Georgia, North, South, Wyoming, and York. The Director puts his hands up to calm Carolina down. (The Director): Listen, Carolina, Bowman has left the Mother of Invention with Agent Texas. They were both seen in a Pelican flying toward Voltoron, and we haven't seen either of them since. (Carolina): Well isn't there a way to track them?! (Georgia): Unfortunately, no. Bowman must have had Cortana disable the homing beacon. (Carolina): There's got to be something, right? (York): You know as well as I do that if Bowman doesn't want to be found, he won't be. Especially with Tex at his side. (Carolina turns to York with a mix of fury and anguish, the fury slightly taking over.) Easy, Carolina. Carolina storms out of the room, leaving the others in an awkward silence. End Scene Wash gets shoved down by a powerful kick, then rolls to return to his feet. He takes hold of the electrified staff in his hands, and charges toward his enemy. York and Wyoming are flung back, crashing into Wash. They all three stand up and face their opponent, Carolina. Carolina twirls her staff while approaching the men in front of her. They look to and nod at each other, then charge Carolina together. Carolina blocks an attack from the left of her body, and kicks that assailant away, then swings her staff knocking York away from her as well, leaving Wash to bring his staff down on her head. Carolina becomes dazed for a second, then twirls the staff around her body to block a barrage of strikes from all three sides. She then places the staff on the ground and uses it to push herself into the air. Carolina comes crashing down on Wash, who is able to block the staff and counter with a kick to Carolina's stomach. She is thrown upward, then crashes right in place to be hit by both Wyoming and York's staffs. The buzzer sounds, and the match ends. Wash walks over to Carolina and helps her up. (Wash): You're off your game, Carolina. (Carolina): I'm just tired. I'll be better after a rest. (Wash): You're not fooling anyone. We all know this is about Bowman. (Carolina): Huh? (Wash): You've been upset since he left, and everyone can see that. Even the Director has noticed. Why do you think he's been laying you off recently? Carolina grabs the collar of Wash's suit, and pulls his face close to hers. (Carolina): I. Am. Not. Upset. (She thrusts him away, then turns and leaves the arena.) In the Director's lab... The Director walks up to a large, metallic box, with a touchscreen on the top of it. He attaches a flash drive to the USB port beside the screen, then looks to the Counselor. (The Director): Is the simulation loaded? (Counselor): Yes, Director. (The Director): Good. (He drags a file from the flash drive to the computer's hard drive.) Beginning simulation Alpha two-zero-one dash four. (He releases the file, and the computer begins sparking slightly and rattling.) The computer shakes on the ground, while releasing electrical sparks into the air. The shaking stops after a few seconds, and a small, rectangular drive glows with red and blue lights. The Director takes the drive, and attaches it to his touch-screen tablet. He opens the file, and sees a red and blue ball of light, with statistics beside it. (The Director): Alpha's behaviors are changing. He's either getting accustomed to the simulations, or he's figuring out that they're fabricated. Which fragment is this? (Counselor): (He takes the Director's tablet.) According to the data from the simulation... (He taps the tablet a few times.) Alpha's trust. Shall we designate him, or will you? (The Director): Theta. His code name will be “Theta”. (Counselor): Okay. We will place him with the others. (The Director): Thank you, Counselor. The Counselor leaves the Director, staring at the Alpha. End Scene Carolina walks over to a table, by herself, in the mess hall, and drops her tray down hard on it. She thuds into her seat, startling the other Agents. (York): Man, what's up with Carolina? (Wash): Don't you know? (York): I have a hunch, but I thought she said it wasn't that. (North): Which in girl-speak means that's exactly what it is. (Wyoming): You Americans are so dim. Carolina is clearly upset for... reasons, and doesn't want to talk about it. If she did, she'd probably tell someone. Especially New York. (South): What about me? (Wash): Please, South, you're basically a guy. You're as dumb as the rest of us. South punches Wash's arm, pushing him out of his chair. She then stands up, and walks over to Carolina's table and sits down. (South): Hey, you alright? (Carolina): I'm fine. Tired is all. (South): Look, I'm not like any of those guys. You can talk to me, girl-to-girl. (Carolina): South, I'm fine. Just drop it. (South): Carolina, I'm not an idiot. You're upset about Bowman. Everyone can see it, and everyone knows you just need to talk about him. So talk- (Carolina): - Drop it! (South): Listen up, Carolina, you need someone to talk to. And since C.T.'s dead and Tex is gone, you really only have two options: myself and Georgia. (Carolina): (She reaches across the table and grabs South by the shirt, then pulls her in close.) Do you think I'm stupid or something, South? You think I don't know that I am supposed to talk about this shit? Well, I can't! I fucking can't! And you wanna know why? Because Bowman was not just a teammate to me, South! (South): Then what was he? Because it sure as hell didn't look like y'all were siblings, but you won't admit anything more! Carolina lunges over the table, flipping over South then throwing her down to the ground with her momentum. South clocks Carolina in the jaw, then pushes Carolina back into the table with her legs. Carolina flips over the table, then kicks it, sending it sliding into South's legs as she stands up. South is knocked to the floor, and is then kept down by Carolina's foot. (Carolina): Don't question me, South. Bowman and I were like brother and sister. The way that he betrayed us- betrayed me is nothing like what a sibling should do, and he will never be forgiven. But don't you dare imply that we had feelings for each other. Carolina releases South, then storms out of the mess hall. South stands up, dusts herself off, then returns to her original table. (North): We told you. (South): Fuck off, North. (North): Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who thought she needed to stick her nose in Carolina's business. End Scene Carolina walks into the Director's lab, finding him in there alone. She steps over to his desk, where he is sitting and thinking, then sits down and faces him. (Carolina): Director? (The Director): Yes, Carolina? (Carolina): I was wondering if there has been any news of Bowman and Tex... (The Director): No, I have not heard anything. The Pelican they stole had its tracking system disabled, remember? (Carolina): Yes, but you said they were headed for Voltoron. Couldn't they have stirred up trouble there? (The Director): Potentially, but I don't think that's they're intention. I believe they mean to have the project shut down, as Agent Connecticut did. (Carolina): So they're trying to dig up non-existent evidence. The Director pauses slightly. (The Director): Yes. They are trying to find evidence, and someone who will believe them. (Carolina): So, nothing new and nothing to worry about. Thanks, Director. Carolina stands up and leaves the room. (The Director): From your perspective, that is true. However from mine there are many things that could go wrong. Suddenly, Carolina wakes up to the sound of an alarm blaring. She rushes to her suit of armor, gets it on, then runs out to the commotion. Everyone is running toward the Hangar bay. (Carolina; her hand to her head): York, what's going on? (York; over the radio): Tex and Bowman have stormed the ship. They're putting up a fight and aren't going to go down without all of us. Carolina begins running to the Hanger. In the Hanger... Bowman and Tex are having little difficulty plowing through minor-league soldiers. A kick or a punch sends one flying, finishing that fight, so they can move on to the next one. They turn to each other and nod, then begin making their way through the halls, only stopping for a few seconds to tackle a soldier then leap back into a sprint. They turn a corner and are met by several weapons aimed their way. Bowman slams the dial of the Infinity back into its base, transforming into a humanoid flame. This alien, FlameOgre, takes flight, gaining the attention of all the weapons. The soldiers all fire, but the bullets simply fly through FlameOgre's fiery body. He then whips his arms toward the soldiers, his hands and forearms becoming streams of flame. FlameOgre's fire pushes the soldiers back, covering their faces, which gives Tex a perfect opportunity to jump up and spin, kicking all of them at once. The two of them continue on, FlameOgre burning through doors and Tex taking out soldiers. They then stop, Wyoming blocking their path. (FlameOgre): Tex, you handle Wyoming. Catch up with me later. FlameOgre flies down and reverts to Bowman, running passed Wyoming and leaving the section of hallway. He then turns a corner and is met by Carolina. He halts immediately, staring into the face of his former sister. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Carolina *York *North *South *Wyoming *Washington *Bowman *Tex Villains *The Director Aliens *FlameOgre (first appearance) Trivia *This episode ends the previous hiatus for BBO. *This episode is the first part of a three-part episode. *FlameOgre makes his debut appearance. *The Director is listed as a villain for the first time. *This episode marks the first episode to focus on a character that isn't Bryce. This character being Carolina.